Young Revelations
by KrystaHale
Summary: Rory comes home from New York for her mother's wedding but who is on the guest list? None other but her ex boyfriend, Jess, a romance begins all over and they pick up where they left off.
1. Something Blue

(Scene takes place 1 year after the end of the show. The night before Lorelai & Luke's wedding.)

Lorelai sat impaitently tapping her fingers on the table, she looked at the phone, she was debating wether or not to call. She picked up the phone... then put it down... then picked it up. As she put it down a second time she jumped the phone was ringing. She answered it.  
"Hello." She said.

"Mom, I'm on my way I'm sorry but traffic was terrible." Rory said.

"That's fine. Where are you, when will you be here?" Lorelai asked.

"Five minutes ten tops." Rory said.

"Alright, but hurry!" She said and hung up. Lorelai got up walking to the coffee pot she poured some coffee into a mug resembling a cow. There was a knock on the door. Lorelai put the cup on the counter and ran to the door, she opened the door fast and happy then got sad when she saw who it was "Oh, hi mom." Lorelai said and walked back to the kitchen.

"Lorelai! As if that is any way to treat your mother- or any guest for that fact! Saying oh, hi then walking off." Emily rambled as Lorelai sat drinking her coffee. Lorelai rolled her eyes at her mother.

"I'm sorry, I thought you might be Rory. Would you like some coffee, mom?" Lorelai asked as politely as she could. Emily sat down at the table and looked at her daughter and smiled. "What?" Lorelai said looking at her mother with great confusion.

"You are getting married tomorrow." Emily said with tears welling up in her eyes. Lorelai smiled. "Listen, Lorelai, I know you and I don't have anything in common but I love you, and if Luke is what makes you happy then I am happy." Emily said.

"Aww, mom." Lorelai said and stood up, she hugged her mother, they were both crying "I love you too, and yes. Luke makes me happy, very happy." Lorelai managed to choke out. Just that moment as they were wiping their eyes- Emily with an engraved chiffon handkercheif and Lorelai with the sleeve of her shirt- Rory ran in the house. "Mom!" She yelled running in the living room.

"We're in here, kidd-o." Lorelai said.

"We?" Rory began "Oh hi grandma!" She said, smiling. "So, mom, how does it feel to be single for one last night?" She asked.

"Aw, hon, I can't wait to be married to Luke." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, I know you want to be with Rory tonight but I just dropped by to give you something." Emily said reaching into her purse pulling out a black box.

"Mom this is hardly the time to propose!" Lorelai jokingly said. Emily handed her the box, as Lorelai was about to open it Rory sat down, looking at some things on the table. "Mom!" Lorelai said, breathless. "It's... beautiful!" she said.

"It was the necklace I wore on my wedding day... I thought it would look great with your dress." Emily said. "If you want it you can keep it." She added.

"Mom, this is too much." Lorelai said handing Emily the box but Emily refused.

"Nonsence, Lorelai. Your day must be perfect down to the left shoe." Emily said.

"Thanks, mom." Lorelai said admiring the silver necklace, she ran her finger over the heart in the center, it had small diamonds all around it. Emily hugged Lorelai and Rory and left.

"Uhm, mom..." Rory began, Lorelai set the black velvet box on the counter and sat down across the table from her daughter.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"This.. is the guest list, right?" Rory said pointing to a cream shade of paper with names scribbled down on it.

"Yeah, why? Did I forget someone?" Lorelai said grabbing the paper and scanning down the page. She stopped at one particular name "Oh." She said sitting the paper down, Rory looked sad but tried to hide it.

"I'm sorry, Rory... but he is Luke's nephew." Lorelai said.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still akward." Rory replied. "But, it is your day and I will do anything not to screw it up." Rory said perking up in the chair. Lorelai was about to respond when Sookie busted through the back door holding a "Harold's Hartford Pharmacy" bag in her hand.

"Lorelai... I got them." Sookie said.

"Got what?" Rory asked.

"Nothing, hey why don't you get popcorn and put on a movie for tonight while I talk to sookie upstairs." Lorelai suggested, Rory nodded and went into the living room to pick out a movie. Lorelai and Sookie snuck the bag upstairs incase something would show.

"I thought you were going to tell her." Sookie said.

"I want to be sure before I tell her." Lorelai said shutting her bathroom door, sookie and Lorelai were standing in the bathroom akwardly. Sookie pulled out a pink box with the picture of a baby on it. "Three sticks in one pack, wow. Things have changed since I had to take one of these." Lorelai said. Sookie turned to face the wall as Lorelai did her buisness on the pregnancy tests. When she was done she set them on the sink, Rory knocked on the door.

"Listen I know you guys are having a secret meeting in the clubhouse but mom, I made a list and I wanna make sure you have everything for the wedding." Rory said.

"Listen, you cover these up and make sure she doesn't see them." Lorelai whispered to sookie who nodded and grabbed a towel placing them over the tests. Lorelai opened the door to look at Rory, who was sitting on the floor, Lorelai placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "Two minutes home and you already made a list." Lorelai said.

"Don't mock. Okay. Something old-" Rory said.

"Grandma's necklace- check."

"Something new-" "The garter I place on my thigh." Lorelai said with a wink.

"Something borrowed- the clips to put the veil in place." Rory finished. "And something blue." Lorelai looked into space to remember "huh! I don't think I have anything blue." Lorelai began, Sookie got panicked.

"Yes you do." Sookie said.

"What?"

"The pregnancy test is blue... your pregnant" Sookie whispered. Lorelai's mouth dropped. "Oh, gosh, look at the time, I'd better go. I'll see you girls tomorrow." Sookie patted Lorelai on the back and hugged Rory.

"Rory, lets... go talk in my bedroom." She said.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked. Lorelai and Rory sat down on the bed.

"A few days ago... I ate an apple." Lorelai said and Rory's eyes widened.

"Oh boy..." Rory whispered.

"And well... I haven't eaten anything remotely healthy- that Luke hasn't forced me to eat- in about...23 years." Lorelai said. "So I called up sookie to get me a pregnancy test and I didn't want to tell you until I was certain about the outcome and... well... looks like your going to get a little brother or sister." Lorelai said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Wow. Thats. Wow. I'm. WOW." Rory tried to form a sentence.

"Ok hon, your going to need to give me more then that... are you happy?" Lorelai asked. Rory gave a blank expression then smiled.

"Of course I'm happy! Your having a baby! Thats so..." Rory tried to find the word.

"Wow?" Lorelai suggested.

"Yeah, it's... wow." "I've heard. So, kiddo what did you pick out for tonight?"

"I was thinking The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Brad and Janet were engaged after all." Rory suggested.

"Yeah and then frank happened. Oh Rory, please don't mention this to Luke- or anyone else. I want to tell them." Lorelai said.  
"The me corrupting you with Rocky horror or the pregnancy?" Rory said and smiled

"The pregnancy. I don't think he'd even believe you if you said I was being corrupted by you, my angel darling daughter." Lorelai said. As they walked down stairs Lorelai was picturing a little boy- a minature Luke running around. She liked the look of that.

Rory woke up and went to her closet, she looked at her dress and smiled. She couldn't wait until the wedding, she was so happy for her mother. The clock read 7:00 She gasped. The wedding was at 1:00 pm Lorelai was in the kitchen listening to 'Diamond Dogs' by David Bowie, she read the news paper gulping down her coffee. Rory came into the kitchen.

"I'd much rather you get married in that, please." Rory said to her mother wearing a lime green robe with blue bunny slippers.

"Hush, you." Lorelai said.

"Why isn't Luke here?" Rory asked.

"He didn't want to see me before the wedding so he slept in the 'appartment' lastnight." Lorelai said  
"Oh, how... cozy." Rory said. She grabbed a peach colored towel from the hall closet and a white robe. "I'm  
going to take a shower, then we can get our hair and makeup done." Rory said.

"Geesh Rory, The wedding isn't until 1." Lorelai said.

"Aren't we like the army?"

"True, getting more done before 9:00 is our specialty. But don't rush, and feel free to use the lavender soap in the shower." Lorelai said.

"Ok, thanks. You eat some breakfast and enjoy yourself." Rory said.


	2. Making up

The day of the wedding, Rory woke up and looked at the time, 10:00. She leapt up and grabbed a robe, she walked out to the kitchen where Lorelai was sitting at the table. "MOM! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!"

"Calm down, the wedding isn't until 1:00" Lorelai said. Rory paused.

"Your ready already aren't you." Lorelai started flipping through a magazine. "MOM! I can't believe you, you said lastnight that you were going to wake me up so we could get ready together!"

"I'm sorry, I thought I'd let you sleep."

"I have to take a shower, don't think we're done with this young lady!" Rory said. "Yes ma'am." Lorelai said. Rory went to take a shower. When she was out it was 11:13 she put on the pink robe with flying pigs  
on it she got for her birthday one year and started blow drying her hair. Her mother knocked on the door. "Rory, I have your dress." She said. Rory opened the door.

"I don't know what to do with my hair." Rory said.

"Ok, I'll help." Lorelai said turning on the curling iron. "You tell me how life after college is going." She asked.

"Well it's good, I like new york, but it's too far away. I miss you, and Luke."

"We miss you too, especially Babett, she's been asking about you."

"Aw, and you told her..."

"You joined a convent and shaved all your hair off."

"Oh of course." Rory said, Lorelai started parting Rory's hair, she pulled the front of it back and she tied it like she did at Sookie's wedding, the curling iron was done so Lorelai started curling the bottom of Rory's hair. She made perfect curls at the bottom and put tons of hair spray in it. "Thanks, Mrs. Danes." Lorelai smiled.

"Your welcome, now I'm supposed to be getting dressed at Ms. Patty's are you doing the same?" Lorelai asked.

"No, I'm going to put my dress on and put my brown long jacket over it."

"Perfect. ok, help me get the dress in the bag." Lorelai said pulling out her wedding dress. Rory unzipped the bag and tried to slip the dress in without getting the dress ripped or caught. By the time Rory got her dress on it was 12:30. They ran out the door. Rory got in the jeep and the sped off to Ms. Patty's dance studio which had been transformed for Lorelai as a dressing room, Rory and Ms. Patty helped Lorelai in the dress while Lorelai touched up her perfect makeup.

"You look beautiful mom. I can't believe your going to marry Luke, you two have been in love since we came to stars hollow." Rory said. Lorelai smiled not saying a word she looked in the mirror trying to get a full view of herself. "Mom I'm going to find Lane. I'll be back."

"Okay, don't be late." She said.

"Don't worry I'll see you before you walk down the aisle." Rory said, she flattened the orange dress and left. Walking down the warm summer stars hollow street she looked at everyone in the square waiting for her mom, not paying attention she ran into someone. "Whoa, sorry. I wasn- Jess?" She asked.

"Rory. Hi." He said.

"H-how have you been?" she stumbled, she and Jess were friendly but to see him after the long period of time away stunned her- he had gotten even more cute then she had remembered.

"I've been good. Published a new book." Jess said putting his hands in his black coat.

"You look snappy today!" She said smiling and looking at his outfit.

"Yeah, well weddings do call for suits." he said.

"Yeah. Wow, well we should catch up today... or some other time."

"How long are you in town for?" Jess asked.

"I have to house sit and dog sit while mom and Luke are on their honeymoon so I guess a week and a half." She said.

"Cool, so am I." he added.

"Fun, well you know where to find me if you need to escape the people of stars hollow." Rory said nervously.

"Yeah, I may take you up on that, actually. My gnome stealing days are over so what else is there to do in this town but hang out with someone you love being with."

"I'll see you at the reception. I have to go do the whole wedding thing." Rory said, Lane ran up and handed Rory her flowers. She smiled and waved at Jess, he nodded in return.

"Luke Danes, do you take Lorelai to be your wife?" Reverend Skinner asked.

"I do." Luke said putting a ring on Lorelai's finger.

"And do you, Lorelai take Luke to be your husband?" He asked again.

"Well there isn't any way I can get out of it now, I do." she said, there was a small amount of laughter in the audience, she slid the ring on Luke's finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. Luke you may kiss the bride." He said, Luke smiled and kissed Lorelai. There was clapping and crying. Luke and Lorelai walked down the aisle and told everyone to move to the other side of the square for food, dancing and fun.

"Rory!" Jess yelled over the loud music trying to get her attention, he grabbed her wrist gently.

"Oh, hey!" She yelled back, the went to the gazebo and sat down on the bench.

"You look beautiful today." He said.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself."

"Ha, you know lying is bad for your complexion." Jess said.

"I'm not lying. Jess, we were going so well, why did you leave."

"Luke made me. I couldn't face saying goodbye to you. I'd never get on the bus. I loved you... no, I love you Rory, I still do." Before he could say anything Rory kissed him, she pulled away quickly.

"I love you too. When you came to visit me, at yale, I couldn't just leave. I had yale. I couldn't just drop everything and leave with you, even though I wanted to, so bad." "I'm sorry for everything I did." Jess said.

"I forgive you. I'll tell you what, come by the house tomorrow around 12 and we can talk then." "Rory." Lorelai said from the dance floor. "I'll see you later, Jess." Rory said and walked over to her mom.

"Dance with me." She demanded. As they were dancing Lorelai looked at Jess who was staring at them and then looked down as he saw Lorelai caught him. "So, what's going on with you and Jess?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"What? Oh, nothing we were just catching up."

"I still don't like that jerk."

"Mom, you don't know him, we had this problem before."

"Come on, you don't have a thing for your COUSIN do you?" Lorelai said with a shocked face. Rory looked disgusted.

"EW mom! Don't refer to him as my cousin again!" Rory said.

"Thats ok, Gran married her cousin!" Rory said.

"That was only to keep the bloodlines pure. Your kids will have eleven toes!" Lorelai made fun.

"Oh shut up" Rory said and smiled. The rest of the night they danced and at 12:00 the party ended. Rory, Luke and Lorelai went home and left for the honeymoon. Rory went to sleep around 3:45 and woke up at 10:00. She took a shower and put on a brown skirt with a blue top. Her hair was still curly from the night before. As soon as she finished pouring some coffee in her mug there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She yelled, Jess walked in and sat down on the sofa. Rory sat next to him. There was an akward silence before Jess pounced and started kissing Rory. Neither of them wanted to stop. So they didn't. Before they knew it, they were wrapped in the sheets of Rory's bed.


End file.
